


We need to be united. (dream smp story)

by CoolNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Romance, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolNotFound/pseuds/CoolNotFound
Summary: When the dream smp meet up, everyone blames tommy for the stuff thats happened, but little did they know, tommy is the one that needs to bring them together to destroy dream. But when dream snaps at everyone and tommy is running away, they realise and with tommys help, realise how to beat dream. But eill things be as easy as it seems? (Im not good at summarys)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	1. Blade?

**Author's Note:**

> Its not good but i tried...

Technoblade isnt the type to worry when he hears Dream by his house, but when the man is with his goons, awesamdude, badboyhalo, antfrost, skeppy and punz thats when he starts to worry. 

"Where is Philza?" Dream asks sternly. Technoblade would be intimidated by this, but the man is homeless so honestly, not that intimidating. 

"Why do you ask?" Technoblade asks back. Now he would usually be nice to dream as he is an ally and Technoblade does currently owe a favour to Dream, but when dream asks where technoblades closes friend was, with him and his goons decked out in full netherite with potions and weapons strapped on their belts, and looking like they were about to have a war, thats when you know there is going to be trouble. And Techno was prepared to fight the whole world for Phil.

"It isn't your buissnes to know why we need Phil. Now answer my question." Now Technoblade knew. Things arent going to end nice.

"As i said before I dont know. He left in the morning." Now that was half true. Phil did leave in the morning but techno knows where phil was. He and Ranboo went to dream smp land for resources from the crater where L'manberg used to be, but of course he wasn't gonna tell Dream that.

Techno will admit that he got a little scared when Dream just stood there, and his goons all put their hands on their swords. Now techno is highly capeable and never dies but, he wasnt at all prepared and these people are all very skilled fighters, well except for skeppy. And he doesnt know that much about Antfrost and Awsamdude, but he has heard that Punz is good and he has seen Bad fight and he was pretty good. And of course he knows Dream is a very capable fighter, i mean Techno did fight him and of course Techno won but Dream still put up a good fight. 

But suprisingly just said "Fine." and just like that he and his goons left. Techno silently stood there and watched them go into the distance. He stood there for about 3 minutes and then realised that Drean is after Phil and he needs to warn him. So he immidietly contacted Phil and told him to watch out and that Dream is looking for him with his goons.

"Okay. I'll watch out and head back home with Ranboo as soon as i can." Phil whispered back, and Techno could breathe a little esier knowing that Phil was coming back. 

Techno decided to go to his turtles to collect Scutes and make sure they're okay. He slowly walked towards his turtles as he wanted to take his time. When he finally got to his turtles he relaxed and collected his Scutes. After collecting them he just stood and looked at his turtles, and contemplated his life.

Then he heard snow crunching behind him, at first he thought it was Phil but he realised that there was no way he would be back so fast. Then he heard a voice that he never thought he would hear at his home ever again.

"Blade?"


	2. Why did you give this to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesnt want it. But knows someone that does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda proud of this ngl

Tommy needed help. But of course as it goes, the adults of the server do not fucking care about the children, they just push them into wars and make them fight. Tommy knew that people don't like him, with his loud and quite lousy personality, he seems to drive people away. Well...except for one person. Tubbo. He's Tommy's best friend since like forever, he's basically like a brother, and speaking of brothers, he is currently speaking to his ghost brother. 

"And then. He drives the sword into my chest and saves the day!" Yup. You heard it right. Ghostbur is talking about how Phil killed him. Suprisingly he speaks about it a lot and he says that it is quite a happy memory. 

"Ghostbur. Why is dying a happy memory for you?" Tommy asks, i mean can you blame him? Basically the whole server is wondering that. 

"Oh because...uh...because..." Ghostbur hesitated. Well of fourse he did. The ghost remembers basically nothing about when he was alive. "I...i need to go." Ghostbur says quickly and immediately floats away, leaving tommy standing there, wondering what the fuck just happened. 

But of course as all things go, and its on the server like that for every single child. Someone runs up behind him. He is prepared to hear Niki, scold him or Dream say he is a bad friend, or even Techno say he is useless. But he doesn't. 

"Tommy." A familiar voice says. Tommy immediately realises who that is. As he was the first person to drag him into a war. And basically started the disc war. He turns around. And there it is, the face he recognizes so much. The black hair, the bandana, the black hoodie with a white baggy t-shirt on top, and of course, the iconic fire logo in the middle of his chest. 

"Hello Sapnap." 

"Tommy, i need to speak to you." Sapnap says, now Tommy could already guess what happens next, Sapnap yells at him for being such a nuisance or maybe he says how disappointed he is in Tommy for not taking anything seriously OH, OH, OR maybe he will tell him how useless he is. I mean thats all the adults seem to tell the children of this server, don't they? But of course Tommy isn't gonna say anything or even more people will yell at him. 

"Go on." Tommy says plainly. I mean come on, he doesn't need to say more, and if he did he would probally get yelled at and told he needs to act like a grown up. 

"I..have something...and i think you should have it.." Sapnap says, and pulls out an axe, an axe that Tommy is far too familiar with. 

"The Axe Of Peace? I thought it got blown up on doomsday..." Tommy said back, i mean it got dropped right into the explosion, and tommy couldnt find it so he immidietly thought that it had blown up, but apparently Sapnap had picked it up? 

"I saw it drop down from ubove into some of the crater, so i picked it up." Sapnap replied, so Tommy was right, but why would Sapnap give it to Tommy, i mean he would have so much power over Technoblade if he had this axe. 

"Why would you give it to me tho? You can have so much power over The Blade if you have that axe." 

"I know..but i dont want power. All i want right now is to just relax. I dont want to fight in wars anymore." Sapnap replied and i mean, Tommy understood why Sapnap would want that, the guy had to literally go against his best friend. 

Tommy wanted to say something else, but without word, Sapnap just put the axe in tommy's hands and walked back to his house. Tommy looked at his hands, and even as much i would love to have this. And he would have that much power over Techno. But it just wasn't right. 

He doesn't want to keep this axe. 

He wants to apologize to Techno. 

He wants to apologize to Phil. 

He wants Wilbur back. 

He wants Phil back. 

He wants Techno back. 

And so he began his journey to The Blade's house. It was hard to traverse the fiery lands of the nether, even with the bridge he made. 

\--------- 

His boots hut the snow. He saw Techno's house in view, he wishes he could move back in, and just be with him and hang out...but he can't. And he knows that. He went to the house, but no one was there, so he looked around, and then he saw him. 

He saw Techno. Just standing there looking at his turtles. So he went towards him. Snow crunching beneath his feet. 

Approaching The Blade. 

Approaching the PERSON that blew up his home. 

Approaching the PERSON who teamed up with his abuser. 

Approaching Techno. 

"Blade?" Tommy asks. Techno immediately turns around and looks quite suprised but you couldn't see beneath his stoic face. 

"Tommy? What are you doing here? This is my house." Techno responds, quite harshly. And Tommy knows that its techno's house. 

"Techno i..wanted to speak to you.." Tommy responds, actually quietly for his usual loud and brash self. 

"I don't want to speak to you Tommy." Techno responds quickly, and of course Tommy knows that Techno doesn't want to speak to him, i mean in Techno's eyes, Tommy completly betrayed him. 

"Techno, this is important." 

"Tommy leave."

"Techno-" 

"LEAVE" 

Tommy is quite suprised at The Blade yelling as he is usually very stoic, and doesn't express emotions. But Tommy leaves. He knows Techno needs his space, i mean he is just a person after all. So Tommy leaves. But not before leaving something at the bottom of Techno's stairs. An item that will definitely help Techno.

\---------- 

"God." Techno said to himself, i mean come on, the child who betrayrd him just came to HIS house and tried to speak to him, what kind of childish behaviour is this? Of course Techno will tell him to leave his property. 

After a while Techno goes back to his house. Slowly. Breathing in the chilly air and snow crunching beneath his boots. Then he seems something. A shiny tool. Seemingly netherite. He definitely didnt put that there. Maybe Phil or Ranboo did? But it wasnt there before. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he realised its an axe. And something was engraved in the side of it. Something he has read too many times. 

The Axe Of Peace


End file.
